Star Hill
by Dydimoi
Summary: Viñeta de la antesala al asesinato del Patriarca. Saga siente el despertar de algo poderoso dentro de sí. Algo que parece cobrar vida al recibir la noticia del nuevo Sumo Pontífice del Santuario.


Aquel lugar estaba prohibido para todo el Santuario, exceptuando al Sumo Sacerdote. La conexión entre los hombres y los dioses, el lugar mas cercano al cielo, al Olimpo. Star Hill.

No era sencillo llegar a la cima, el lugar estaba diseñado para ello, pues allí se hacían las predicciones de cuándo llegar a la guerra santa, el despertar de las constelaciones y los futuros sucesos que decidirían el destino de la humanidad, el lugar donde el Patriarca meditaba y oraba. Era el lugar mas sagrado sobre la Tierra.

Él lo sabía, pero la angustia, la desesperación, la rabia, la decepción... todos los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su corazón y amenazaban con explotar no le permitían pensar con claridad. Estaba actuando irracionalmente, estaba violando una ley, quizá una de las mas sagradas del Santuario, estaba pisando terreno divino, lo sabía pero no podía detener sus pasos.

Llegó por fin a la cima y temblando se dirigió hacia el interior de la estructura frente a él. No podía retractarse, debía saber por qué cuando se le había dicho ser un candidato prometedor no había sido escogido para tomar el manto Patriarcal una vez llegara la hora. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando parecía que podría seguir orgullosamente los pasos de su maestro todo había cambiado? ¿Había hecho algo mal?

"Te envidian. Saben que si obtienes el puesto de Pontífice serás poderoso como ninguno, y le temen al poder, no comprenden que es la única manera de obtener la paz. No te entienden"

Si, eso debía ser. Pero su maestro... quizá si hablara con él ahora, si no dejaba pasar el día podría explicarle, podría cambiar su decisión. Entró a la sala en el centro del templo, donde el Pontífice se encontraba de espaldas a la entrada, meditando.

—Maestro. —Dijo el santo acercándose lentamente.

—La entrada a este lugar está prohibida para cualquiera, exceptuando al Patriarca, lo sabes Saga— dijo el mayor a modo de respuesta dándose la vuelta.

A pesar de las palabras que sonaban a regaño, su Santidad sonreía con dulzura a su pupilo. El griego se detuvo bajando la cabeza avergonzado. Estaba actuando mal, una parte de él lo sentía, no debía estar en el templo sagrado, no le correspondía.

—Perdóneme maestro— contestó con un nudo en la garganta.

—Saga, hay una tormenta en tu corazón. Eres el caballero más noble, puedo ver que sientes culpa por haber roto un mandato de la diosa, pero te conozco, se que el motivo que te impulsó a venir a mí ahora es importante o no habrías subido esta montaña.—

Cada palabra del Pontífice era una puñalada a su corazón, había violado uno de los mandatos mas sagrados, y sin embargo su mentor le hablaba con dulzura y comprensión, como cuando era aun un niño pequeño que necesitaba ser escuchado, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo. Saga apretó los dientes, furioso y decepcionado consigo mismo. Era un tonto. El peliverde se acercó colocando ambas manos en los hombros de su aprendíz y sonrió. Sus ojos violeta brillaron al posarse en el rostro del menor y notar su expresión decepcionada.

—Veo tristeza en tu alma, hay algo que te perturba, por eso has venido, ¿no es así?— El griego asintió apenas con la vista gacha rehusándose a hablar. El mayor cerró sus ojos comprendiendo. —Viniste en busca de respuestas.—

—Tengo muchas dudas maestro. ¿Acaso hay algo mal en mí? ¿Debo cambiar para ser digno de los elogios y el cariño que los demás me profesan?

—Saga, siempre buscaste la aprobación de los demás, aun desde muy pequeño. Tus deseos son sinceros, tus acciones son nobles, tu actuar es recto, eres un hombre justo, un digno portador de la armadura de Géminis.—

—Entonces, ¿Por qué maestro? ¿Por qué no fui escogido como su sucesor? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?—

La voz lastimera del peliazul tocó lo mas profundo del corazón de su maestro, quien lo abrazó cariñosamente infundiéndole consuelo y comprendiendo, se sentía mal, despreciado, pequeño y nada digno. Su pupilo pensaba que por eso había decidio escoger al mejor amigo de éste, a Sagitario.

—Ninguno de tus actos dice de tí más que lo deseoso que estas de servir a la diosa, de proteger la Tierra como el digno caballero que eres, hijo mío. Sin embargo... pude percibir una nota de maldad dentro de tí. Tu constelación protectora es el todo y el nada, el bien y el mal, el día y la noche. Estas condenado a llevar una sombra dentro de ti, una sombra que podría carcomerte hasta dejar solo el cascarón de lo que eres y la maldad podría tomar posesión de tu cuerpo. Si eso pasara, el Santuario y el destino de la humanidad correrían peligro. Saga...—

Apenas escuchaba las últimas palabras del anciano mientras se separaba de él intentando comprender lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Había maldad en su alma? No, aquello no era posible. Por qué lo había notado hasta ahora?

"Es solo una excusa. El anciano te teme, sabe que eres capaz de hacer muchas cosas grandiosas, de alcanzar la paz que él mismo ha buscado por tantos años. Eres la reencarnación divina... "

El joven santo se dio la vuelta y se alejó un par de pasos de Su Santidad, aturdido, herido y en el fondo, furioso. Mientras, el anciano juntaba ambas manos dando por terminada la meditación a los dioses y se daba la vuelta hacia Saga; su cara estaba recubierta por una sombra de tristeza, de dolor por ser él quien en parte lo causaba a su discípulo.

—Saga, no entristezcas, tu papel en esta guerra es sumamente importante, eres uno de los santos más poderosos de la élite dorada, tu fuerza y habilidades serán indispensables para traer paz a la tierra, ¿acaso no es eso lo que tu corazón desea sobre todo lo demás?—

La cabeza gacha del peliazúl se inclinó asintiendo. En eso Shion estaba en lo correcto, buscaba, no, ansiaba la paz, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que dejaran de haber motivos por los que tantos hombres justos dejaran de morir.

"Pero sabes que es inevitable. Si son un impedimento a lo que deseamos, debemos eliminarlos. El anciano de Jamir sabe muy bien que las bajas de guerra son necesarias con tal de alcanzar la paz. Piensa... en todos aquellos que han muerto por un simple capricho divino de quedarse con la Tierra. Piensa... si Athena realmente deseara el bien común se sacrificaría ella nada más, no demandaría vidas humanas para alcanzar su cometido. Pero tu lo sabes, tu y yo podemos conseguirlo, la paz Saga, no necesitas de una diosa caprichosa, no necesitas de nadie más que tu mismo, tu y yo nada más. Paciencia, ya conseguiremos el manto papal, paciencia Saga... "

Volvió a asentir y con ello la voz calló dejándolo solo con su maestro. Shion sonrió complacido, tranquilizándose al sentir la calma llegando poco a poco al corazón de su pupilo. Por un momento llegó a preocuparse por la tormenta en el cosmos de Saga de Géminis, pero el monzón se había esfumado ya.

Colocó una mano sobre el hombro del joven santo, guiándolo de vuelta a terreno menos escabroso. Confiaba en el aura divina que empapaba la cloth que protegía el tercer templo, confiaba que su portador seguiría dejándose llevar dócilmente por su guía. Shion confiaba.

Y Saga también, confiaba ciegamente en aquellos susurros prometedores de un futuro brillante y pacífico. Ambos confiaban.


End file.
